


The Amazon Queen Book#1

by Jaredthedragon



Series: The Amazon Queen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Lexa is set to marry Clarke when another changelles Clarke for Lexa. A The 100, Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the happiest day of Clarke's life because she's marrying the woman of her dream's, Lexa. Raven and Octavia are helping Clarke get ready for the big day.

"Hold still, Clarke," Raven commands as she's trying to put Clarke's makeup on. Lexa has told the woman that she thinks she looks good without makeup, but Clarke wants to wear it anyway.

"Sorry," Clarke says, "I'm just nervous."

"It's understandable, but we don't want you going out there looking like a clown." Octavia reply.

"I think Lexa might like that." Raven teased.

"Guys!" Clarke says with a huff.

"Relax, Clarke, we're just teasing."

"I know, I just want everything to go smoothly."

"And it will, we promise. Now hold still while I finish applying your makeup."

But what Raven and Octavia didn't plan on was someone else who had feelings for Commander Lexa as she had an ace up her seleve to stop the wedding from happening. And she was going to see Lexa as they were trying to get the bride to be ready.

Lexa was getting dressed as the woman entered Lexa's hut.

"A word, Commander."

"Make it quick Jordan, I'm about to get married," Lexa said.

"That's why I'm here, Commander." Jordan reply.

"I see and what is it that you wish to speak to me about."

"I wish to bring forth the blood bound."

A blood bound was a simple law that Lexa's people practice which states that if one person has the same feelings for you that another person does that person can bring forth a blood bound which couldn't be broken. Lexa wanted to object, but she couldn't stop Jordan from doing something if she wished to do so.

"And if I refuse?" Lexa asked.

"You can't refuse it and neither can Clarke." Jordan reply. Lexa shoves Jordan against the wall and drew her dagger, she held it to the woman's throat and would use it if she had to regardless of the rules.

"But nothing's stopping me from slitting your throat," Lexa said firmly.

"Except for me." Queen Nia responded as she entered the room. Lexa releases her hold on Jordan and holsters her dagger as the queen approaches them.

"You know what the rules are when a blood bound is brought forth to me," Nia says.

"Yes, Queen Nia," Lexa says through gritted teeth.

"Good, now I suggest you go train your wife to be in combat if you still want to marry her." Lexa nods and leaves her hut, she should have killed Jordan when she had the chance instead of toying with her like a cat does to rat when it catches it, but it's best, not dwell on that now because Lexa had bigger problems on her hands and a pissed off bride to deal with.

"How do I look?" Clarke asked Raven and Octavia.

"Like an angel," Lexa said as she stepped into the room.

"Lexa? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Raven added.

"There isn't going to be a wedding."

"What!" Clarke said as Raven and Octavia were walking towards Lexa ready to rearrange her face. They knew they were probably going to get their assess kicked, but they would be damned if Lexa thought she was going to step out on marring Clarke.

"I have no control over this," Lexa said. "If you give me a chance to explain I will, but if Raven or Octavia throws a punch I'm swinging back."

"Let her explain," Clarke said and she did after she finished Clarke sat down with a slump as she couldn't believe how her day was going. First, it was rainbows and butterflies and now it was turning to shit.

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Raven asked.

"No, Clarke must fight Jordan to the death or refuse to marry me," Lexa explained.

"And there's no way I'm doing that," Clarke said.

"Then I guess it's settled, I'm a bridesmaid that going to witness the death of the bride," Octavia said.

"Great, so it's too late to change your mind?" Raven asked. Clarke shakes her head, "my mind is made up, I'm fighting Jordan."

Lexa places her hands in Clarke's, "you don't have to do this, I won't think any less of you if you don't fight Jordan."

"I know, but if this is the only way then I'll do it," Clarke tells Lexa with a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened to the good old days when you showed your love buying a girl a box of chocolate or flowers?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, but we need to go, Queen Nia is waiting for Clarke's response." Lexa chimed in.

"I thought I smelled a rat somewhere," Octavia growled.

"Yeah, but regardless I can't break the rules." 

"I guess I better get out of this dress," Clarke said in a somber tone.

"I'll wait for you outside," Lexa said.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex enters her hut and is greeted by Sam lying naked on their bed. Alex has a wicked grin plaster on her face as she walks over to the foot and stops as she looks Sam over, drinking in her beauty. She has seen Sam naked before, but she captive by her beauty each time it happens.

"Did I do something great to get this much attention?" Alex asked. Sam gets up and climbs out of bed and then approached Alex.

"Everything you do for me is great, I just want to return the favor by giving my woman some hot steamy loving." Sam reply. Alex wanted to pull Sam into her loving arms and kiss from head to toe, but she was covered in mud and blood from helping Lexa train Clarke in her upcoming battle against Jordan so sexy time would have to wait until she could take a bath.

"I really want to lay you down and fuck you senseless," Alex tells Sam. The thought of that made Sam moan lightly, "but I need to wash up first."

Sam was going to ask why until she her lover covered in dry mud, dirt, grass, and blood.

"Go wash up," Sam says as smacks Alex on the ass as she walks by, "but don't take long because I might start without you."

The thought of Sam pleasuring herself while she was taking a bath made Alex groan and she hurries into the bathroom to clean up as quickly as possible.

Thea was just returning from speaking with the queen and she had a bone to pick with Jordan and she would be damned if Jordan was going to get the last word.

Jordan was sitting at her desk when the door to her hut swung open.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Thea asked. She was fuming with anger and she was going to release it by shouting at the idiot woman she was secretly in love with.

"Just let yourself in why don't you," Jordan said. It was scarsm and Thea was in no mood for it.

"How could you changelle Clarke to a battle to the death? Are you crazy? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Make one wise crack and Clarke won't have worry about you because I kill you for her to save her the trouble."

"I'm sorry you're upset about this, but I love Lexa."

"Yeah, and what happens to you if Clarke wins?"

"I die. Look, Thea, no one lives forever."

"That's why I'm here."

Jordan froze for a moment as she was lost for words.

"I don't understand."

"I'm in love with you dummy," Thea said. Jordan stood there with her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why wait till now to tell me?" Jordan asked. That was a good question and Thea had an answer to that question.

"Because you could die tomorrow morning, fighting for the love of a woman who doesn't feel the same for you. And you are dumb to think that you should go through with this crazy idea. I thought I would at least let you know how I feel." Thea said as she unties her robe and lets it fall to the fa  
Floor. Then she steps out of it and walks over to Jordan who wraps her arms around Thea and pulls her into a kiss.

Before either woman could blink, Thea found herself sprawled out on Jordan's bed with the brunette showering her nude body with kisses. Thea wanted Jordan to go lower and as if she was reading her mind, she does go lower and places her head in between Thea's legs.

"Oh, God!" Thea says. It's close between a whimper and a moan and Jordan knows that teasing won't be on the menu tonight as she dives in and quickly starts pleasure Thea with her tongue.

"Oh Jordan, don't stop!" Thea groans and nothing is going to stop her. Let the pain and regret come tomorrow. Right now all Jordan wanted to do was make Thea scream her name over and over again until she passes out from the pleasure of release.

Jordan continued to work her tongue as Thea places her hands on her head to keep Jordan in place.

"Jordan I'm so close," Thea announced. Jordan hummed into Thea's pussy as moves her tongue over and enters her with two fingers. Thea screams and begins to shake as feels her orgasm release as she comes all over Jordan's face and fingers. After riding the last spasms with her, Jordan removes her fingers which earns her a moan from Thea as she licks her fingers clean.

"Delicious." She says before laying down beside Thea and drifting off to sleep with the shorter woman resting her head on her chest.


End file.
